


Amy's Boys

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Eleven thinks about what life is like with Amy (and Rory, I guess).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 8/10/10. Prompt ficlet.

While Rory may have been in denial for a time -- a very short time, during which period he felt something niggling at the back of his brain like a very niggling niggler in the garden under the azaleas -- the Doctor had never been, and would never be, in denial (the absence of which in this very statement was not a failure of the absolute, as the Doctor really doesn't do denial -- really).

From the moment Amy had set foot in the TARDIS, the Doctor had been aware that she was quite possibly in control of everything that they were doing, not because she was controlling -- no, she was actually rather quiet and polite, considering some of the companions he'd weathered and enjoyed -- but because she just sort of was, like the weather wasn't really a threat because it wasn't sentient -- except when it was -- but it still decided whether or not you were barbecuing on Sunday.

He was pretty sure she'd been controlling Rory since long before that time, but, well, Rory was a little dense (and Not The Doctor, which meant the Doctor had to pity him a little, except for when he didn't). And the Doctor was pretty sure? Rory liked it.

The scarier part was that, since it didn't seem to do any damage, he did, too.

He'd said it as a joke, but it was becoming more and more true: they really were Amy's boys (which was sort of sad, really, since he hadn't been a boy in a good few lifetimes, but, well, mental age and all that -- no, really, still probably sad).


End file.
